beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wind Wolf WD145WD
Wind Wolf WD145WD '''is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Light Vol. 2. Face Bolt: Wolf Wolf resembles one of the 88 constellations, Lupus, the wolf. The face displays a wolf with an open mouth and teeth showing. Energy Ring: Wolf * '''Weight: 3.1 grams The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 4 wolfs, one in each quarter of the energy ring, representing the body form of a wolf. This increases the stamina of the bey. It also makes the bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. Hasbro has recolored Wolf three times. Wolf is to be used if Bull, Aquario and Kerbecs is not available in Defense customizations.Wolf has equal levels of defense, stamina, and attack, however it is not close to being the ultimate balance type bey, as it is in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. In the anime, it got cracked in half by L-Drago. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2. Fusion Wheel: Wind Wind is the Light Wheel version of Storm, being made out of plastic instead of metal. Because of this, the performance of the wheel is greatly reduced due to the lack of weight. This wheel should never be used in competitive battles, but it is a good wheel to add to a collection. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Spin Track: Wide Defense 145 (WD145) Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED145 is free spinning, while WD145 is more stable, giving more protection from Upper Attacks. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the Spin Track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wings on WD145 is that they are locked onto the Track, and do not spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the WD145 user either flying or sends it dangerously off Balance or even breaking it in rare cases. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now Beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop rare self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 Spin Track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is recommended over this version, which comes with WD145. However, since Grand is so light, you would want to stick to the WD145 ver. because WD145 has more weight and is taller for more Defense. It is outclassed by TR145/R145/SW145/UW145/C145/ED145/M145/BD145/GB145/CH120 (In CH145 mode) due to high recoil. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina; 2. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) * Weight: 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly out spin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Random Booster Beyblades